csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Grenade
Zombie grenade or Zombie bomb is an equipment used by zombies in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Zombie Grenade is purchasable through the Bomb Specialist package. It can be used in Zombie Mode 2 and above and is usable only once in each round. In Zombie: The Hero however, the zombie grenade can be used again upon respawn. This grenade can be used to disorient a targeted human's aim by inflicting knockback and giving the opportunity for the zombies to storm the front as the humans reset their aim. Zombie Grenades can also be used to disperse a human's fortification, sending them flying away. Its knockback effect is much more profound in Zombie Mode 3. If it is used correctly with the right jumping timing, it enables a zombie to reach higher places by taking advantage of its knockback. This is often exploited with players with Light Zombies. Tall zombies such as Deimos and Ganymede can use the increased knockback power in Zombie Mode 3 to propel upwards, which can be useful to reach the rear end of Assault's ducts and melee an unsuspecting human. However, in Zombie: The Union and Zombie Scenario, Zombie Grenade hurts the opponent instead. It often appears in Zombie Scenario, thrown by the Throw Type zombies (green colored). This grenade deals damage to the players and disorients their aim. They often appear in large numbers and the best way to deal with them is by running in a uniform cycle. Variant This is a Green variant of Zombie Grenade that was first introduced during Zombie Mode Rework. It shares the same performance with the original one, however, it explodes instantly upon contact with human/zombie. Tactics *Throw it at a group of humans to knock them away from their safe human camps. *Throw it somewhere nearby you and right before it explodes, jump. If done right, it should boost you high enough to reach normally inaccessible areas, depending mainly of the zombie type that performs it. Gallery Normal= zombiebomb viewmodel.png|Regular zombie zombiebomb viewmodel light.png|Light zombie File:Heavyzb_zgrenade.png|Heavy zombie File:Zombiebomb_pczombie.png|Psycho zombie zombiebomb viewmodel heal.png|Voodoo zombie zombiebomb viewmodel deimos.png|Origin Deimos File:Deimos2_viewmodel_zombiebomb.png|Origin Ganymede zombiebomb viewmodel deimos host.png|Host Deimos and Ganymede Witchzb zombiebomb.png|Banshee Undertaker viewmodel zombiebomb.png|Stamper File:Zombiechina_viewmodel_bomb.png|Jiang Shi File:Boomerzb_zgrenade.png|Venom Guard File:Residentzombie_viewmodel_zombiebomb.png|Sting Finger File:Cosspeed1_vmdl_zbomb.png|Lusty Rose Zombiebomb worldmodel.png|World model 20120828ff_10.jpg|China poster zombibom_exp.gif|Explosion sprite zombibomb_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 10259930_832361163502428_6674750934379412886_n.png|View model bug of Voodoo with Zombie Grenade Kill by zb granade.jpg|Killing a human with Zombie Grenade |-| Version 2= File:Zombiebomb2_viewmodel.png|View model File:Zombiebomb2_worldmodel.png|World model Dualkrisshero_m134hero_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Sub_01_08.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Greenzomgrenadehud.png|HUD icon 2015 1007 1126 12 0.jpg|In-game screenshot Bounce Ditto Deploy Explosion Idle Ditto Ditto Ditto Ditto Ditto Ditto Ditto Pull Throw Trivia *Based on its texture file, the zombie grenade is known as the frog bomb. *It is unknown who created this grenade and how do zombies know how to use it properly. It can also be seen in Contact chapter where the Vanguard Company Lab did research on it. *The Zombie grenade is a modified version of the concussion grenade in Team Fortress Classic. In Counter-Strike Online, it shares the same performance except that there is no headache effect and its knock back power is very high. *Zombie Grenades can kill a human with 1 health point remaining, but the kill-feed icon will show the HE Grenade icon instead as there is not specific icon designed for it. *Light Zombie, Heavy Zombie, Psycho zombie and the Regular Zombie have the same idle animation while the others have their own unique animation. *The Zombie Grenade will break any nearby glass as it knocks back everything else. *When held by the Light Zombie, its idle animation does not loop at all. *Its knockback power is significally increased after Free Update. *There is a view model bug with the Voodoo Zombie when wielding Zombie Grenade, where sometimes it will show the Voodoo's hands in transparent. Category:Grenade Category:Equipment